gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IMS-050K Waveshaper Kai
The IMS-050K Waveshaper Kai is an upgrade to the existing Waveshaper. It is used by the Independent States of Oceania and is their first mobile suit capable of using beam weaponry. Technology and Combat Characteristics When the war started to turn against ISO and their new ally, the FAL, a decision to interrupt beam weaponry development and to make the current beam weapon prototypes usable has become a priority. Due to the distrust held in the IMS-100 '''project, the current '''IMS-050 chassis has been upgraded to allow room for these upgrades. Some Waveshaper units have already however received upgrades in the field usually done by small technical teams, and as such due to time constraints these units weren't upgraded. Every other unit was upgraded over time. The most glaring upgrade is the new model of reactive armor used on the mobile suit. Slimmer, albeit with the original effectiveness, this size reduction allows the fitting of additional beam couplings, condensers and mini-generators, making the unit weigh much more than the standard Waveshaper in the end. The beam weaponry that was equipped was the latest model of a tested beam rifle. With combat data and reports of the GAMS-0001 unit, the rifles were finally made to be combat-ready. The largest glaring issue still remained with ISO's beam weapons, and that was the clear lack of passive cooling that was present in the AEF guns. Passive cooling was never thought of by the ISO research department, mainly due to the fact an AEF beam rifle was never recovered and due to a sudden lack of funds. As such, the overheating that was present in the Kai was only slightly alleviated by adding heat exhaust points hidden behind the grates. This only slightly helps, as the gun produces too much heat for the suit to handle. If this threshold is passed, the suit will shut down. In order to prevent this, the Kai also has the standard S5 ''heavy machine gun and a vibro blade, alongside with one kriegfaust, a disposable shaped charge launcher. In the end, the '''Kai' has managed to only replace 35% of the fielded Waveshaper models. Before any further models were refitted, the Singapore Peace Treaty had been signed and all of the models were handed to the future NEF. Technology and Combat Characteristics * T1 Beam Rifle ** The first mass-produced beam weapon fielded by the ISO military. Having high penetrative power, this is heavily compensated by common overheating and low clip size. It is highly recommended to fire only two or three shots and then waiting at least five minutes for the mobile suit to cool down. The only other beam weapons produced were the weapons of the IMS-100 project. * Stainen S5 Heavy Machine Gun ** Standard model of the machine gun. No changes noted. * Kriegfaust ** A weapon permitted for production under ISO originating from the FAL bloc. A kriegfaust is a large one-use, disposable shaped charge launcher that is easy to produce and simple to use. Kriegfausts were adapted under ISO use with several charges - incendiary, high-explosive and depleted uranium charges, which were the rarest. * Carbon Vibro Blade ** Standard blade used by the Waveshaper. No changes have been noted to the weapon.